The World Through Innocent Eyes
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Despite her tough exterior and ultimately fighter persona, Fionna is exactly what Marshal Lee would describe as innocent. As his teasing becomes a little more forward than usual, Fionna starts to worry that Marshal has developed a rare vampire disease. In reality, he's just tasting the bitter flavor of jealousy as he watches Fionna with her other princely friends. R&R!


**AN; Since so many people like my Oneshot- Video Games, I decided to attempt to make a full fledge story! Read and if I get enough reviews, I'll continue! Enjoy!**

Fionna's P.O.V.

"You're doing it again." I growled, willing my blush to go away.

Marshal Lee sighed, "I still have _no_ idea what your talking about."

I crossed my arms, "You're staring at me! Don't make me kick the crap out of you, you know I will."

He chuckled before yawning, with fangs, "Bring it, warrior girl."

I glared at him, "Maybe I will."

He grinned lazily at me, "Mmmhmm. Sure. Face it, Fi. You're all bark and no bi-"

I cut him off with a battle cry as I charged at him. I raised my fist and managed to land a swift punch to his jaw before being pinned to the ground.

"Cheater!" I hissed at him, attempting to buck him off.

He still wore that infuriating grin, "Whoever said I played fair?"

I bared my teeth menacingly at him, "Oh, shut up and get off of me."

"No," He said clearly, looking thoughtful, "I don't think I will."

"Excuse me?!" I choked out.

Every other time this would happen, (which was much more often than I'd like to admit) he's laugh, jump off, and say something like, 'You're losing your edge, hero.'

"You heard me." He stated, blowing a stray lock of hair out of my face.

"B-but-!" I started protesting, but was cut off.

"Hey, Marsh! I think I left my crown on your... oh."

Prince Gumball was approaching us and he stopped in his tracks one he saw the position we were in.

He cleared his throat, "Um, well your busy. I'll come back once you've- finished."

He all but ran out of the vampire's house.

"There." Marshal sighed, slithering off of me and draping himself on the blood red couch.

"There?!" I questioned, flushing with anger and humiliation.

"Now he won't flirt with you anymore." He said, throwing his hands behind his head.

I wrinkled my nose, confused, "Flirt? Don't be stupid, I don't get flirted with."

He shrugged and turned on the TV, "Whatever you say, Fionna. What movie do you want to watch?"

"Why would you even care if he was flirting with me?" I asked a now chuckling Marshal Lee.

"It gets pathetic after four years." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You're delusional. Let's watch Sixteen Candles!"

He gave me a look and I laughed.

"Just kidding, I brought Devil's Due."

He laughed, "You had me worried, Fi. I thought you finally turned into a girl."

I stuck my tongue out at him and joined him on the couch as we watched the movie.

"Don't get in the cab." I muttered, unconsciously scooting closer to Marshal.

I didn't usually freak out during horror movies, but it had been a while since I had seen one and my tolerance had went down completely.

Further into the film, my pulse was racing and my fingers were knotted into Marshal Lee's shirt.

"Who put the camera's in the house?" I whisper screamed, feeling slightly hysterical.

I actually screamed when the _dog _popped on the screen. **(AN; I seriously did when I went to see it with my BFF, she still won't let me live it down XD)**

"Why the hell would he go back to the house! Run for your life, idiot!" I half shrieked as I partially hid my face in Marshal's chest.

The movie came to an end and I was shaking, still holding on to my undead friend for dear life.

"Well," Marshal sighed, shooting me a grin, "If you're going to start reacting like this with all scary movies, you should come over more."

I unlatched myself from him, narrowing my eyes, "I wasn't scared! I was just... cold!"

He raised an eye brow at me, "Right. So you _snuggle_ up against the guy with a temperature of frozen peas."

"Shut up!" I snapped at him, blushing.

He yawned, "Yes, ma'am. Now get out, I'm sleepy."

"You're seriously kicking me out?" I droned.

He yawned again, "Yes, and, as a prince, you must obey me, warrior."

He always got snappish and eager to whip out his title when he was sleep deprived.

I gave him an exaggerated, mocking bow, "Yes, your royal pain in the ass."

I flipped him off the whole time I walked towards the door.

"Always so polite." I heard him mutter before I slammed the door.

Sometimes Marshal made me want to take out a stake and go Buffy on his ass, he really did.

Halfway to my house, I bumped into somebody. Prince Gumball.

Our eyes met and there was silence. Tense, uneasy silence.

Well, this topped all things awkward.

He gave me a forced smile, "So... you and Marshal?"

Yeah, this topped all things awkward by a landslide.


End file.
